There is known a force sensor that detects external force applied to a structure by detecting, with a sensor, a displacement of the structure caused by the external force and performing arithmetic processing on a result of the detection by the sensor. In particular, each of Patent Literatures 1, 2, and 3 discloses a force sensor that detects, with an optical sensor, a displacement of a structure caused by external force.